


The Result of Naruto Banished

by JTGLZ88



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Exams, Other, Shinobi, dark continent, hunterxhunter - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTGLZ88/pseuds/JTGLZ88
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is banished from Konoha. His friends to loyal to him, go as well. On their journey, they realize there is an outside world. A world filled with hunters and nen. How will the Konoha 12 deal with this new information? And what is the Phantom Troupe's goal?Takes place after Sasuke leaves the village.I don't own HxH or Naruto.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are guilty for treason, harming the last Uchiha, and failing in protecting the heirs of the clans." A pink haired woman said in a gleeful tone."It is by the will of the civilian council and not even the Hokage nor Shinobi council, can stop this."

Uzumaki Naruto, a 14 year old young man, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes in his signature orange jumpsuit was staring at the shinobi and civilian councils in shock. He, who had just successfully brought back Sasuke, whom he considered and comrade and brother was now facing treason?! For fighting against the Uchiha and convincing him to come back home?

"Why the hell would you do this?! He brought back the Uchiha, and returned with holes in his chest!" A blonde Hokage yelled, slamming a fist against the wooden table. "Do you know how badly this will effect Konoha? If you do this, then I have no doubt this village will suffer!"

"We have to agree with this. Naruto is the ONLY reason why this village has our connections." Shikaku Nara said for the Shinobi council. "He has proven himself a worthy ninja, and you would do this?"

"Ha! As if this...demon, has done anything to help us, nor has he ever contributed to the village." A fat civilian council member sneered.

"If I recall, he was the one to strengthen our alliance with Suna. A feat not even the fourth Hokage could have done." Replied Hiashi Hyuga.

"That was the Uchiha!" A thin council shouted back, trying to seem menacing, but failed. The older shinobi shook their heads disappointed. The couldn't believe how naive the council was. Everything was always the Uchiha's accomplishment, and Naruto's fault.

Naruto was watching all of this in shocked silence. All that he had done. Trying to show the village he wasn't a demon. Had that all been for nothing?

"SHUT UP! Just read the damn verdict already!" Snarled the pink haired lady.

Tsunade almost broke down when she pre-read the scroll. "U-uz-uzmaki Na-naruto. You are hereby sentenced to dea-"

"STOP THE TRIAL!" Someone shouted, bursting through the door. Several more footsteps were heard coming behind the shouter.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked weakly. He couldn't believe his friends were here! They had just interrupted an important trial! Naruto was sure they'd get into trouble. He looked around to see the Konoha 12, but Sakura and Sasuke weren't there.

"Where's-" Naruto started, was cut off by Ino.

"She's coming, but she's helping Sasuke."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The pink banshee shrieked. The Konoha 12 glared at Sakura's mother. "YOU ARE INTERRUPTING AN IMPORTANT TRIAL! THIS IS AGAINST THE DEMON, AND IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! LEAVE NOW!" When no one made a move to leave, Tsunade and the clan heads looked proudly at their children.

"ANBU! Throw them out!" The fat man shouted, pointing at the ninja.

"ANBU! Do not follow their orders. YOU WORK UNDER ME, AND ME ONLY!" Tsunade snapped, stopping the ANBU.

"This trial is private!" The thin lady yelled.

"I heard Naruto is facing treason for something he did right! He brought back Sasuke! So why don't you leave him alone!" Kiba said, trying to hold in his anger. It didn't seem to be working.

"This demon has hurt the last Uchiha!" The pink haired woman stated back, as if Sasuke was a treasure.

"Why do you call him demon?" Shikamaru questioned. His voice sounded bored, even tired like, but he was pissed and alert.

"Why? WHY? WELL IT"S BECAUSE HE'S THE KYUBI! A DEMON HIDDEN IN HUMAN FLESH!" The Haruno screamed, surprising the Konoha 12.

"What do you mean? How is Naruto-kun a demon?" Hinata asked without a stutter. She knew her Naruto would never be a demon.

"The fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi-"

"THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW HARUNO!" Tsunade bellowed, breaking her desk. This was to much. Tsunade was shocked the villagers held this much hate to Naruto. She knew they hated him, but this much? It was wrong.

But the Haruno didn't care. She continued on as if her Hokage hadn't spoken at all. "The Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto! Therefore, he is a DEMON!" Everyone was silent.

Naruto teared up. This was it. This was where his friends would betray him. Hate him like the rest of the village.

"How dare YOU!" A female voice sounded behind everyone. They turned back to see Sakura in all her glory holding up an injured Sasuke. "MOTHER HOW CAN YOU SAY HE'S A DEMON?!"

"Honey, he destroyed the village once." Sakura and Sasuke glared at the older Haruno. "He hurt the last Uchiha!"

Sasuke shook his head angry. "I don't know why I came back to the village. All you people is judge, judge and more judge. You don't know Naruto. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yeah! You hear that! Naruto isn't a demon! He's Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the Leaf!" Ino added. The Konoha 12 gave more support.

"You guys..." Naruto cried. His friends accepted him! They didn't think of him as a demon! Tsunade and the older shinobi were nodding along with this.

"Naruto! I heard they were going to send you off to your death. We won't let that happen." Shino declared.

"That's right!" Choji said.

"Then Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from Konoha! Leave in 5 hours. Otherwise, your power will be sealed off forever!" Sakura's mother yelled, tearing the scroll in half.

"YOU BITCH!" Hinata screamed, running at the Haruno. Lee held her back, but also gave his opinion.

"You are so un-youthful! I'm glad Sakura is full of youth and nothing like you!"

"If Naruto's leaving, then so are we!" Sakura screamed. "Let's go!" The Konoha 11 dragged a dazed Naruto out of the room. The clan heads and Tsunade didn't bother going after them. They knew it would be useless. Even so, they couldn't feel anything but proud that their children had stood up for the young jinchuuriki.

The civilian council however was a different story. They knew they screwed this up big time. Then clan heads dispersed, preparing to contact their children.

With Shikamaru:

Shikamaru hurried to pack his clothes and belongings. He had copied all the clan's jutsus the night before, already predicting something bad was going to happen. He was glad to have told everyone to do the same. After sealing the rest of his clothes, he moved onto the weapons, packing as much as he could. He did not want to run out of supplies.

"Shika." A man's voice said. Shikamaru glanced back at his father. Shit! Was he going to try and stop him? Instead, the man hugged him. "I know I won't be able to stop you. And this may be the last time we see each other. But I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you."

Shikamaru began to cry. It was unusual for him to do so, but his father was telling the truth. He might never see his family again. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his father once more, and sprinted out the house. He had to be strong now. Not just for his friends, but for his family.

With Ino:

Ino pulled her packed bags and seals from under a bush.

"Ino." Her father called out. She pretended not to hear him. It was painful, leaving her family.

"Ino, I know you can hear me." Inoichi scooped his daughter into his arms. He would love to keep her here. Where it was safe and with him. But he could tell that she wouldn't be happy here. He didn't want his precious pride and joy to be sad. So he did what every father would have. He let her go.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered. Ino teared up and sniffed a couple of times. She hugged him once before departing, never looking back.

With Choji:

Choji had packed a supply of food enough to fill three armies. A large seal was filled with a different assortment of food. It wasn't all chips though. He had his clothes, and a bo staff his father had given him on his 10th birthday.

"Choji." The big Akimichi was watching sadly as his son packed his things.

"I know I can't tell you stay, but I wanted you to know to never give up, and protect your friends. And that your mother and I couldn't be happier for you. Make the us proud." Choji couldn't help but bawl his eyes out. He didn't want to leave his family, but his friends needed him, and he couldn't stay when all the villagers treated Naruto like trash.

"I love you father." Was all he said and ran off.

With Lee:

Lee couldn't care less about the village anymore. He didn't have any family here either. He was an orphan after all. He grabbed his prepared bags, and jogged out his apartment with incredible speed.

With TenTen:

TenTen was given a special set of senbon from the weapon's store owner. She had been like a daughter to the man, and had trained her wholeheartedly. Now, the owner felt pride as she gratefully took the present. The set of senbon weren't like the others. Where regular senbon could break easily, these could not. They were also lighter and flew through air silently and quickly. They could also never be lost. Every single one would end up back into it's pouch when the owner summoned them back.

For TenTen, leaving the owner wasn't as hard as leaving family, but she felt saddened at the fact that she could never see the kind man again. She said her goodbyes tearfully, and gave a kiss on the cheek of her father-like figure. Then she left.

With Sakura:

Sakura was happy she was leaving. Her mother and father were both asses about Naruto. She didn't even say goodbye as she left. Her father was sitting in the living room throwing darts at a poster of Naruto. Sakura was sickened by the sight. The father who had raised her, telling her funny jokes and bedtime stories was no longer bearing his mask. Ever since she decided to become a shinobi, he had stopped talking to her. He actually didn't care about her, and hated the demon that had taken his mother away from him. In fact, he hated shinobi just like his wife.

Sakura already had multiple books about medical jutsus, and healing techniques, and her sensei Tsunade's notes on chakra fighting. She had asked yesterday for them, and Tsunade gave them to her. Albeit hesitant, but did so anyways.

With Neji and Hinata:

Hinata and Neji were picking up their bags, when Hiashi confronted them.

"Neji, Hinata," Hiashi started, startling his daughter and nephew. "I know I haven't been the best guardian or parent, but I know this is the right choice for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have been better, and I'm grateful that you have been in my life."

"Father..." Hinata whispered. She never really liked her father, but nevertheless, she had loved him deep down in her heart. The same went for Neji.

"Neji, even though you are part of the branch of the clan, I want to let you go of your curse mark." Hiashi explained, holding up a sealing brush. Neji gaped at his uncle. He was going to rid him of the mark!

"Thank you." Neji replied. He was at a loss for words, and that was all he could say. Hiashi cut his finger, blood dripping on the brush, and painted the seal release on Neji's forehead. In an instant, the curse mark disappeared.

Neji bowed twice, and Hinata gave her father once last hug. Then they left.

With Kiba:

"Kiba." Tsume called out to her pup, who was pulling on his thick jacket. Akamaru was sitting on his bed patiently.

Tsume could smell the sadness wafting off her pup, and hated it. "Kiba, don't be sad. You have your pack to protect. This will always be your pack, but protect your new one. You haven't disappointed me. Not one bit pup. Just remember that I love you." This was new for Tsume, she had never been emotional, but this was the best time.

"Mom!" Kiba cried into her shoulder. "I don't want to leave you, but at the same time, I can't stand the village!"

Tsume chuckled out a coarse laugh. "Didn't you hear what I said boy? Don't be sad. Protect your new pack. Just remember I love you." Kiba nodded, and signaled for Akamaru who was now placed into his jacket.

"Goodbye mom." Kiba whispered, and ran.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was relieved and angry. He was relived that he could leave the dreaded Konoha once and for all, but wanted to stay so he could lash out at the villagers. Though he just knew he had to go with Naruto. There was nothing left for him here anyways.

With Shino:

Shino was excited to leave the village. That didn't mean he wasn't sad to leave his family, no. He was excited to gather more bugs to his hive.

"Shino." His father stated, looking down at his son. The older Aburame hated to let his son leave, but at the same time wanted him to. He didn't know if it was because he felt like Shino was be depressed staying while his friends left. Either way, he'd allow his son to go.

"Stay safe for me and our mother." He said, and ruffled Shino's hair. Shino simply hugged his father back, and left, never saying a word.

But the older Aburame knew his son was saying goodbye in his head.

With Naruto:

Naruto had never felt so relieved. He always knew his village would only accept him to a certain extent. But now, with his frie-no, new family, he could finally be truly happy. Gathering all his bags and a couple of notebooks books Tsunade had given him from his father, he bid his trusty apartment farewell.

Third POV:

The Konoha 12 were met with a surprising sight when they reached the Village's gates. There, stood their senseis holding a couple of bags. Were they going to stop them? What could they say to their senseis? The genin and one chuunin thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Kakashi just eyed smiled, and held out his arms. Naruto ran into them, starting to cry his eyes out. Kakashi wasn't the best sensei out there, but he was one of the few that had cared and treated him like an equal. For Naruto, he was one of the people he couldn't bear to leave just like his other sensei Iruka.

"Shhh, it's okay Naruto. I thought I'd get something for my team. I know you don't like this village, and neither do I, but I must protect the clans, and my precious people here. I can sense something bad is going to happen to this place, and I have to be here to help my precious people. You understand right?" Kakashi murmured into his beloved genin's ear. Naruto nodded sadly. "That's a good boy. Don't worry. In a few years, I might even run into you again. It's not like I can't visit you wherever you are anyways."

Naruto nodded again, and felt Kakashi shift a little. Two balls of warmth were added, and Naruto realized it was Sakura and Sasuke. It made the gloomy day seem brighter. Kakashi reluctantly pulled back from the hug, and opened the bag. It was pretty big, and the reason why came soon.

Kakashi pulled out Naruto's gifts first. It was a three prolonged shaped kunai. There were exactly two extras, and they were handed to Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto also received a fox ring, and one team 7 earring.

The earring was a small one. it was simply a black stud. The ring had a small fox engraved on the metal.

Sasuke was handed his presents carefully. He had gotten a chokutō, a lighting bolt bracelet, and also a team 7 earring.

Sasuke's bracelet was all black, and a lighting bolt was attached to the chain.

Sakura was handed her presents last. She was given a sakura choker, a team 7 earring, and a set of leather hand protectors.

The choker was all pink, with the sakura flowers sewed onto the fabric. A small metal ring held the choker together.

Team 7 immediately put on their jewelry, and launched themselves back into Kakashi. Kakashi soothed their cries, like a father would, telling them that he would see them again, and to take care of themselves.

"We'll miss you sensei." Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her face. Kakashi brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and moved them behind her ears.

"I know, and I'll miss you to. Just don't forget me okay?" Kakashi chuckled. He gave them one last hug, and gently pushed them forwards out the gates. With one last look to their senseis, the Konoha 12 departed from Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Konoha 12 travel to Suna

The Konoha 12 jumped through the thick trees, Neji and Hinata in the front and back to check for any threats.

"We should be at Suna's borders by the end of tomorrow if we keep at this pace." Shikamaru informed, getting small nods from his peers. Everyone went quiet, listening to the sounds of nature.

The trip to Suna took longer than expected, since there were many nin attempting to kidnap the young jinchuuriki. By the time they were there however, everyone was exhausted, and holding each other up so they couldn't fall.

"Stop right there!" A male voice shouted. The man was a Suna shinobi in charge of guarding the gates. The 12 ex-Konoha nin did as they were told, and allowed the other shinobi to get a good look at them.

"What is you purpose here?" He asked, moving his weapon in a defense position.

Shikamaru raised his hands in a surrendering motion. He glanced at his friends, and they did the same.

"We're here to see your Kazekage. We mean no harm, we would just like to speak with him." Naruto explained, stepping forward. The Suna shinobi eyed him up and down, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you in. But if you try something, I won't hesitate to set the guards on you." The shinobi jerked his head, and the Konoha 12 followed.

The walk to the Kazekage tower was brief, and the villagers and shinobi alike watched warily as they passed.

Knocking on the door, the Suna shinobi announced his presence.

"Kazekage, I have visitors for you." The man reported.

"Let them in." A quiet, but harsh voice said. The Suna shinobi glared at the Konoha 12, and pushed open the door. He bowed quickly then left.

"Naruto!" The red haired male exclaimed. He was surprised him and his friends had come. Was there something wrong with the village? Why wasn't Naruto and the others wearing their protectors? Questions filled the Kazekage's mind as he assessed the tired travelers.

"Gaara, good to see you." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, why are you here? Where's your protectors?" Gaara started on another question, but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"We'll explain. Can we have some water please?"

Gaara mentally slapped himself. Of course! He should have been worrying over the tired shinobi, not pestering them when they looked like they're about to faint!

"Ah, yes. Please, sit down." Gaara awkwardly said.

They did as he told, and sat in their genin groups. When they finished filling their bellies with refreshing water, Ino decided to tell their story.

When finished, Gaara had on an angry face. Gaara couldn't believe the villagers treated Naruto that way. Part of him wanted to stop their alliance, but he couldn't take it out on the village. Mostly because of how the clan heads and Tsunade stood up for Naruto. No, he just wanted revenge on the civilian council. No, he had a better idea.

Taking a deep, Gaara's face went back to neutral. "I'd like to give you an offer. I want you to join my shinobi ranks. In return, I'll allow you to stay here, and give you a special verification card that will allow you to access any village you want. Is that a deal?"

The Konoha 12 looked at each other in conformation. They nodded, and Ten Ten shook Gaara's hand.

"We accept your offer." She said with a smile.

Gaara stood up, and walked them out of his office, asking for Temari. When she came, she was given orders to help the Konoha 12 settle in.

"I'll have your cards sent to you later. Just settle down, and rest."

"Thank you! You are most youthful!" Lee praised. Gaara gave a smile so small that could barely be seen. Nonetheless, the shinobi saw.

"It's nothing. Now get some rest." The 12 now Suna nin nodded and followed Temari to a an old apartment building that wasn't occupied by anyone.

"Thanks Temari." Sakura said, looking at the huge building. It was larger than most, with tan walls and brown wooden stairs. There were four floors in the whole building, and each genin team decided they would take up each floor.

Temari left them to their devices, but not before handing Choji a small bag of currency.

"We should remodel the place a little." Shino stated, using his bugs to find any broken things inside.

"Yeah, but let's check it our first." Ten Ten said, already heading inside. The Suna 12 found that each floor had the same style, with 7 rooms on each floor. There was a storage room at the end of the row of doors, and since they were going to be neighbors anyways, the genin groups decided to live in four whole homes.

Team Asuma decided to live on the first floor, team Kurenai was going to live on the second floor, team Kakashi on the third floor, and team Gai on the fourth.

The four teams then split up, breaking down the unnecessary walls with Shino's bugs, taking the things they didn't need out, and fixing up the broken wall beams.

Now, the four floors had 3 rooms per person, a large living room, a bathroom and shower connected to their personal rooms, a kitchen, and a storage room on the outside to hold what ever they wanted inside.

It was already night, and since everyone was to tired to do anything else, they crashed to their beds and passed out.

The next morning, all teams assembled up, and headed to the market to buy their things.

"Morning!" Naruto greeted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Next to him was Choji who was holding up a half-asleep Shikamaru.

"Morning Neji." Ten Ten said, pulling on her weapons pouch. Neji nodded at her, and took out the money bag Choji had given him the night before.

"Good morning." He replied. When the rest of the Suna 12 came, Neji split up the money and departed with his team. The others did the same.

With Team 7:

"Ne, Naruto-kun, what do you want to get first?" Sakura questioned, with her arms behind her back. She walked alongside Sasuke, who was grateful to not have her attention.

In fact he was relieved. Ever since he came back, Sakura had welcomed him with open arms, but her obsessiveness with him had dwindled drastically. The same went with Ino. He was just grateful Sakura was taking her ninja studies seriously instead of fan girling over him.

Now team 7 could be a proper team.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked, throwing up the coin pouch and catching it.

Sakura thought about it for a few minutes. "Clothes. We should go to a clothes store. I highly doubt our current clothes will fair well in this heat and weather."

Naruto nodded agreeing and turned to Sasuke who was peering at all the vendors.

"Yeah we can go." He added. At this, Sakura squealed in delight, and dragged them to the closest clothes store.

Groaning both boys regretted saying yes.

It took 3 hours for Sakura to be satisfied with what everyone got.

For herself, Sakura had changed her whole outfit, but kept the red, pinks and grays. Naruto didn't have a jumpsuit anymore, and couldn't bear to part with his beloved orange, so he opted to take an orange shirt and pants. Sasuke didn't mind changing his outfit, but he had to choose wisely so he wouldn't get a handful of Sakura's wrath. He had gotten a purple shirt vest over a black t-shirt, and thin shinobi black pants.

Since they were shinobi, changing their outfits was a common thing, but they did keep lots of the same ones so they didn't have to search for nice clothing everyday. It was simpler and more effective when they were called into the field. Shinobi also didn't stray from their style. They would upgrade yes, but would wear similar clothing. It was like their signature.

"Finally!" Naruto sighed, staying away from Sakura. He didn't know clothes shopping was this painful before, and he didn't want to do it again.

"Agreed." Sasuke muttered, getting farther and farther away from Sakura. He was hit in the head for his choice of clothes, randomly picking multiple blue and black clothes that seemed to fit him. He had hoped Sakura wouldn't notice.

But Sakura had found out, hit him every time the clothes were ugly, telling him to get something nicer and more effective.

"Okay, let's go get some food!" Sakura called cheerfully behind them. They stiffened slightly, sweat pouring down their faces.

Linking their arms, Sakura dragged her scared teammates to the food court.

With Team 8:

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were gazing at the small trinkets on the vendor tables. They each wanted something to represent their team. They already had gotten their new clothes, and health necessities, so they were carrying lots of bags. Kiba and Shino didn't change much, just bought thinner versions of their original clothes for the heat.

Hinata had changed her outfit completely, opting to wear a pair of black thigh high boots, purple vest, a black shirt, and black shorts.

Kiba strayed away from his group checking out small necklaces. A set of three bracelets had caught his attention, and he called over Shino and Hinata.

"Hinata! Shino! I think I have the perfect thing." Said people crowded around Kiba to see what he was looking at.

"I like it." Hinata said without a stutter.

"I do to. We should get it." Shino agreed. He took the three bracelets, and purchased them, handing his teammates their piece.

Hinata got the blue bracelet, Kiba took the white bracelet, and Shino was given the green. They put in on, admiring the intricate weaves, and headed out to find the others.

With Team 10:

Shikamaru was willing to give up on shopping just to lie down and sleep. He was pulled along by Ino who said they're outfits needed a change, and that their old ones were getting smaller. She was right, and that made him question why he had brought his old clothes along anyways.

Sighing, he waited outside so Ino could purchase the rest of her clothes. Choji was standing next to him patted him on the back.

"We'll be fine. It's not like we'll have to endure this any longer." Choji reassured. But they were wrong.

The second Ino left the store, she had dragged them to a jewelry stand. Shikamaru and Choji wanted to know why they were there, seeing as they already had their earrings, but Ino wanted to get something for them only.

But since they didn't want to face her wrath, Shikamaru and Choji stayed silent.

"Here you go!" Ino sang, dropping her bought items into their palms. They were given a ring, with nothing on it. It was just plain.

Shikamaru and Choji put in on without a fight, and felt a small warmth bubble in their chests.

"Let's find the others." Ino said, walking away.

With Team Gai:

Ten Ten was jealous of her peers. Not because of their powers. No, she knew they had a special bond with each other. Her team however...

They weren't close, but they weren't distant either. Neji was very reserved, and Lee was very outgoing. So she decided to get them something so they could start their own special bond.

They were already getting close too, so that was a plus on her part.

"Neji, Lee. Come here. I got you something!" Ten Ten called, waving them over.

Both came, curious as to what she got them. When she opened her hands, Lee immediately started bawling his eyes out, and hugging her tightly.

"Ten Ten! You are so youthful! Getting us these presents! Thank you!" Lee had trouble putting on the necklace because of his clothes bags, so Neji opted to help him.

"Thank you Ten Ten." Neji said, placing his on after Lee. Ten Ten merely smiled, and picked up her shopping bags.

Ten Ten had given them a puzzle necklace in the shape of a heart. Each of theirs connected to each other when placed together.

The three of them had just bought their new set of clothes, and were about to depart from the store so they could meet up with the others for lunch.

Neji was feeling the hunger of not eating breakfast, and since they were shopping so much, they were almost out of juice.

To Ten Ten and Neji's surprise, Lee was getting tired as well.

With Everyone:

Team 7 were about to eat lunch when their friends had caught up to them.

"Guys! Glad you could make it!" Naruto greeted, spilling some of the market's ramen cup noodles on the table.

"Yeah. I just want to go to sleep." Shikamaru sighed, letting his head rest on the table.

"You always do." Sakura laughed. The others nodded in agreement.

"So now we need some furniture, then we're good to go." Neji informed the group.

"Yeah. At least we won't have to carry it." Choji commented, passing out some of the food he ordered.

"Agreed. I don't think I'd be able to lift that much." Hinata stated, shoving meat into her mouth. This was a first for Hinata. Usually she ate without having to stuff her face, but she was so hungry she didn't care anymore.

It wasn't like her father could fix her mistake anyways.

"If could we lift that much, it would be good training." Lee said.

"True, but I don't want to waste my energy on that." Sasuke commented.

"I'll pick up our cards and headbands later today." Shino offered. Kiba smiled.

"I'll go with you. It'll be easier that way." Kiba added.

The group went silent, enjoying each other's company.

Naruto thought this was one of the best lunches he'd ever had. No one staring at him harshly, calling him a demon. And no one saying he had corrupted his friend's minds.

Now he needed were their senseis.

Suddenly, a loud piercing alarm rang out. Naruto and the others didn't know what was happening, and the civilians were screaming at them to run. To get to safety.

"Hey! What's happening!" Kiba shouted, halting a civilian.

The man gave a panicked look. "Boy! You've got to return home! This alarm means there's an intruder so powerful, the Kazekage has to defeat him! Only the shinobi are allowed out now, so you better get to it!" The man ran off, and the Suna 12 ran to the Kazekage's office.

Just how powerful is the intruder? The 12 nin thought, as they ran in the other direction the villagers were going.

Let's just hope they can't destroy the village. The teams prayed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suna shinobi have visitors.

The Suna 12 ran through the now empty streets in their new village.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, when he noticed him and the other shinobi were staring at something in disbelief.

"What is that..." Sakura muttered in slight fear. Across from them was a large spinning blue and white orb that was floating above the ground.

Any shinobi that tried to touch the orb was immediately propelled back and burned. Most attempted to launch kunai and shuriken at the floating ball, but it didn't do anything.

Suddenly, a foot came out of the orb. The shinobi surrounding the orb backed up cautiously, and held their weapons in defense.

A few seconds later, four people were fully standing in front of the waiting crowd. One of them looked like a cross between a clown and joker. His hair was dark pink, reminding everyone of their newest addition Sakura. He wore a white shirt, with strange symbols on the front and back, white pants with black knee caps, and short black heels. In his hands, he was carrying a deck of cards.

Next to him was a female, wearing a short light purple and white kimono with black biker shorts on. Near the ends of her legs were purple colored leg warmers similar to Lee's. She had purple hair lifted by a blue hair tie.

On the other side of the pink haired man was another man, only he was dressed in a dark purple yukata that was half opened. On his side was a long katana. He had black hair, and was tied into a tall palm tree like shape.

Next to him was a small child, with black hair shaped into a bob. He to was wearing a long yukata. Only he seemed more feminine than the others.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gaara demanded, standing at the center of the shinobi. The Suna 12 stood behind him, arms crossed, or weapons out.

"We are the Phantom Troupe. Our leader wanted to us to explore the dark continent, and here we are. This is only a trial to see what happens, but we'll be back. At least in the future." The pink haired girl informed.

"Dark Continent?" Shikamaru muttered, a thinking face on. He glanced at Gaara to see his reaction. Was it a secret only the Kages knew?

Unfortunately for everyone, Gaara was also confused.

"Dark Continent?" Gaara repeated. The pink haired girl nodded.

"Yes. You are part of the dark continent. Most of the lands are inhabited by the dangerous animals. They are the much bigger versions of our own animals. Our goal however is none of you business."

"Even if you are here now, go. This is not your land. Stay where you belong." Gaara ordered, the sand around him shifting.

Gaara didn't want whoever they were on the shinobi lands. Their technology could be far superior to theirs, and it didn't help the fact that they could easily access they home.

As far as he knew, all shinobi and civilians alike wouldn't want outsiders on their land. They could go anywhere but the five great nations.

"Hmmm~And if we don't want to?" The clown like man said while smirking.

They shinobi tensed, preparing for anything.

"We'll make you leave." Temari said, opening her fan. Kankuro nodded in agreement, chakra strings connected to his puppets.

"Aww...Don't be like that~" The clown man moaned in fake sadness.

The Suna shinobi grimaced. This was by far the weirdest person they'd met, and that was saying something.

Not even Orochimaru was this creepy. This guy wasn't even phased!

"Who, or what are you?" The pink haired man continued. His companions shifted annoyed with the predicament. They wanted the mission to get over with.

Their orders were to see if they could access the dark continent and leave. Not make any enemies, but here Hisoka was, doing as they were told not to.

"Leave before we make you." Gaara growled, also annoyed.

If they weren't going to fight, what was their purpose? To seek allies? To make enemies? What was their goal?

"Hmmm~Maybe." The clown man taunted even more.

Naruto glared in anger. He was confused by the whole ordeal, and just wanted to go back to the peaceful village. Not to stand in the hot sun while trying to get their...visitors to leave.

Suddenly, a hand shot out, and pulled the clown man backwards. It was the samurai like man.

He sniffed angrily at the other man. "Hisoka, stop it. We aren't here to make enemies." Turning back to the others, he bowed, and threw him and himself back into the blue and white orb. The clown man's companions nodded once before leaving.

The blue orb disappeared, leaving a tense and confused silence.

"Disperse! Go back to you stations!" Gaara ordered, walking back into the village. He pulled the alarm again, telling the civilians could come out again.

"I want you to meet in my tower in an hour." Gaara said to the 12 ninjas.

"Hai." The 12 left, going back to their apartment in silence. The event was playing in their minds over and over again, as they tried to figure out what the four wanted.

An hour passed slowly as the ninjas jumped on the roofs to get to the Kazekage tower.

When the walked into Gaara's office room, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were already seated.

"Glad you could make it." Gaara greeted, gesturing to the extra benches in the office.

The Suna 12 once again sat with their genin groups, and waited for their Kazekage to start.

"First off, I would like you to investigate the area of which the event happened." Gaara informed team 8. "Your team in the best in tracking, so search any area that could be of use to the case. I also want to you to go to any places where there might be clues to that blue and white orb."

Hinata nodded determined, while Kiba grinned. Shino stayed silent.

"Team Asuma, I'd like you to search any information you can in our village libraries, and files. I give you access to all the files in the village. You may also question anyone who may have a clue about this."

Gaara was willing to share their village secrets with the team, and since they were now under his command, he trusted them to not spill any secrets.

"Kankuro, Temari, and Baki, you will assist them. Answer any questions pertaining the case."

"Naruto, you and your team will be traveling to the other villages to seek any information on this as well. Neiji, you and your team will be doing the same."

"Hai!" The shinobi answered. Gaara then handed them their new headbands and their passes.

"Good. While your not working on the mission, I want you to improve on your skills. We may have to meet with these people again. So I want you at your best. I will be informing the other shinobi as well." Gaara said, looking into everyone's eyes. "This may take a few years, but I want to find out everything you can about this. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" The shinobi replied, bowing. Gaara nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. You all start tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep. Dismissed."

The Suna 12, the Sand siblings, and Baki left the room.

All of them felt nervous, but excited at the same time.

"So I guess we're splitting up huh?" Sakura commented. All the 12 ex-Konoha nin were lying in Shikamaru's apartment much to his distaste.

"Yeah. But we don't know how long this will last. It might be over in a few months." TenTen sighed.

"At least we'll have our teams." Kiba stated, agreeing with TenTen.

"Yes! We must think of the positive youthfulness!" Lee encouraged, punching a fist to the air.

"Do...do you think we'll see our senseis again?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

The depressed air became even more depressed.

"I'm sure we'll see them again. But it might not be in a long time." Neji commented. He touched his forehead, remembering his curse mark wasn't there.

"Yeah. What do you think Sasuke?" Hinata asked, her pointer fingers pressed together shyly. Even after what had happened, her stutter was gone surprisingly fast, but she still was a little nervous to speak in front of everyone.

"Hn." Was all he said. Everyone sweat dropped. They should have known he'd answer like that.

"Let's have a sleepover since it's our last night together!" Ino suggested. The girls perked up while the boys groaned.

"Hey! It'll be fun!" Sakura protested against the moans.

"Yeah. We don't get to hang out like this, and since we're going on a maybe long mission, we might as well." TenTen added, joining Sakura on trying to convince the boys.

Only they shook their heads, and put a thumbs down. Ino and Hinata gave them their best puppy dog eyes, but it still didn't work.

"Hmph! Fine, we'll just have our own! See you losers!" Ino huffed, dragging her friends to her own apartment.

Little did they know, the boys had wanted their own party. Where it was just the nine of them. Alone. With no girls.

So their plan was a success.

The next morning, the four genin teams said their farewells to each other and left.

With Team 7:

"Okay, I think we should start with Kumo. They have some suspicious activity going on, and it might help." Sakura said, tying her Suna headband on.

"Yeah. Since you the smartest here, We'll follow you." Naruto complimented, placing his arms behind his neck.

"Hn." Sasuke said, but agreed. The trio gave one last look to their new home, and left.

With Team 8:

"Okay. Let's go to the village gates." Hinata said, jumping onto the roofs of the buildings.

"Yeah. I want to get this done so I can be with my friends again." Kiba agreed, Akamaru barking in sync.

Shino nodded and watched as his bug crawled onto his hand.

With Team 10:

"First stop is the library. We'll split up then regroup at noon. Is that all right?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah. Fine with me." Kankuro said. Baki led them to one of the biggest libraries they had, and everyone split up.

With Team Gai:

"Neiji, I think we should start with Ame. They could hiding all sorts of things since their village has many secrets." TenTen said. Looking at her team in approval.

"Hai. Lee, is that fine with you?" Neji asked. Lee nodded, and gave a thumbs up.

"Yes! We will travel our youthful selves to Ame! Good thinking TenTen! You are most youthful!"

TenTen and Neiji sweat dropped. Sometimes, they couldn't understand why Lee had to pick up on their sensei's way of talking.

"Alright. Let's go." Neji said, running out of the village with his team in trail.

This will be a long mission. The shinobi thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been one year since Suna's visitors dropped in. The Suna 12 had finally completed their mission. During the year, Naruto and his friends had gotten much more powerful than before. 

Naruto had successfully created a rasenshuriken, with the help of his teammates, and perfected Sage mode after training with the toads. Finding that his sensei Jaraiya died had hit him hard, and Naruto took a month's break from work. Sasuke and Sakura helped him get back on his feet, and cheered him up. Sasuke had also created different ways of using chidori. Sakura had definitely developed a personality of her ex-master and was one of the strongest in Suna.

Neji, and his team had also leveled up. Neiji had practiced his clan's techniques repeatedly, so he could now shut down anyone's chakra without them knowing. TenTen, excelling with the senbon her father-like figure had given her, had upgraded them even more. Now the senbon was coated in thick poison that only TenTen herself could touch. A year of exposure had made her immune system a lot stronger than before. Lee had improved the most out of his team, training each day so that he could stay on par with the rest of the shinobi. Lee had a seal on his weights that got heavier each time Lee was used to the heaviness on his legs. Lee had also placed them onto his arms so they could get stronger. 

Hinata, like Neiji had trained long hours in the night trying to perfect her fighting skills. Hinata had also created her two twin lion fists which she used when Pain had attacked Konoha. Kiba, now with a grown Akamaru could easily produce all of his clan's jutsus. His taijutsu was the best on his team. Shino, much to his delight, managed to create a new hive within himself. Instead of sucking the chakra out of his victims, his new hive which were thousands of Japanese hornets that could insert poison into the chakra system and stop them from using chakra at the moment. 

Shikamaru, able to use all of his clans jutsus created different fighting patterns just for himself and his team. His shadow hold grew stronger, and Shikamaru could now hold down multiple people without breaking a sweat. Choji, had also mastered his clan's jutsus, usually working with his bo staff when not with his team. His fat turned to muscle, and he used that to enhance his jutsus. And lastly Ino. Since Ino's jutsu revolved around the mind, she had trained with Sakura and Lee to help with her taijutsu. She took on a new weapon, which was a Chigiriki(a short brown staff with a chain and weight attached to the end), and used it when she was alone. 

Though just becoming powerful during the year wasn't the only thing that happened. All 12 Suna shinobi had become Gaara's personal and strongest ANBU for the village. They weren't as strong as Gaara yet, but they came close. 

During the mission to the other lands, team 7 and team Gai had found that they to were visited by the strange people. They didn't know what they had wanted, but they left a piece of metal that connected to the other parts found in the villages. 

Another thing happened after finding the pieces though. Tsunade, had sent an emergency for help because of an attack. Of course the 12 shinobi only went because of their families and friends, but that was the only reason. Otherwise they wouldn't have gone at all. 

The villagers had praised Naruto after defeating Pein, and wanted him back, but he refused. He was happy in Suna, and didn't want the villager's to like him just because he had revived everyone. 

However, to the delight of the 12 ANBU, they had reunited with their families and senseis. It was a brief reunion, as the 12 ANBU needed to leave. Everyone was surprised when they had shown up wearing the animal masks. 

When they left Konoha, they came back to Suna with all of the pieces to create the strange device the visitors carried. 

Now, Gaara had given them a new mission. It was to try out the device. The Suna 12 would gather all the information as much as possible, and even infiltrate their ranks. 

They were going to travel to the other world.


	5. Chapter 5

"All of you have different missions. You'll stay in your teams of course." Gaara informed, passing out the mission scrolls.

The 12 Suna ANBU visibly deflated. They were hoping to take more missions together, however they were to be separated again.

Noticing the looks on their faces, Gaara reassured them. "You'll also be collaborating with each other every month."

Joy instantly replaced the looks on the Kazekage's shinobi.

"Now, look into you mission scrolls when you get home. The device we prepared will only work twice, so all of you better be together when you come back from your mission. The rest will be explained tomorrow. Come to the lab at 5:00 am tomorrow sharp, and bring your luggage. Dismissed."

"Hai!" The 12 ANBU disappeared from the room, and going back to their apartment building. 

Once again, they went straight to Shikamaru's room, and threw off their masks.

"Whew! That was getting pretty stuffy." Kiba sighed, lying down onto the couch. A comfortable silence settled, and they enjoyed each other's company. 

"I can't wait to go!" Naruto finally said, grinning wide. It was true. What better mission than to explore a new world? Not only that, he'd be going with his friends. 

Sakura giggled into her palm. Typical Naruto. Always ready to do something new, and jump straight in. "Well, it would be a great learning experience. I could learn new medical techniques. And I could try my new techniques on them." She finished evilly.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but pity her next victims. They had been some of the test subjects, but with the power they had, it was pretty easy to handle. Other on the other hand...her victims wouldn't be nearly as strong has them.

Hinata looked at them curiously, then remembered the mission scrolls.

"We should read the scrolls Kazekage-sama gave us." Hinata said softly, already pulling hers out. It was awkward to address her friend that way, but it was protocol.

"Yes, and then you can finally get out of here." Shikamaru added irritably. He was tired, and wanted to sleep, but with everyone here, he had to make sure they didn't break anything.

The group nodded absently as they read their scrolls. 

Team 7 was to join the hunter ranks(whatever that meant) and make friends with the passing candidates. After joining, they would stick to the people who had good influence on the higher ups, while gathering all kinds of information.

Team 8 would be joining the Phantom Troupe to gain their trust. After some research, the shinobi found out that the leader was a criminal that worked undergrounds and stole from auctions. With their connections, they could access more information on their goal. 

Team 10 would be acting as civilian traders, and would be the ones passing on letters, or any messages to each other. They would also be traveling the world, making small notes on each island.

Team Gai would make friends with the rich and wealthy. Any private news and rumors would be picked up, and any artifacts that would be sold was to be examined. 

It was a simple mission, but getting accustomed to the new world and not being surprised to whatever lay there was to progress slowly, but quickly at the same time. Each member of the 12 ANBU had to be prepared to see something new. 

After chatting for a bit longer, everyone went back to their rooms to prepare for their journey. Many weapons and belongings were placed into two different scrolls that connected to a few straps to carry. A couple of ANBU masks were stored away as well.

The next morning, right at 5:00 am sharp, all 12 travelers were ready to depart. All of them (excluding Shikamaru) had small bags under their eyes because they didn't get much sleep. They were to excited to go.

"Now, as I said before, the device only works twice. Take this," Gaara handed team 10 a mini remote with a blue button at the center. "And use it when you've obtained everything about those people. All of you have to be there together as well. It's a good thing only those with chakra can use it. But if you loose it, you wouldn't be able to return. As you've read from you mission scrolls, you'll be separated for the time being. But every month you will to gather together and report your findings. Report everything. I don't want you to keep searching for the answer to something you already have."

After checking to see if his ANBU understood, Gaara moved to the giant mirror like device and pulled down a lever. A small whirling pool sucked the shinobi in, making them disappear in the blink of an eye.

The shinobi landed with a thud on a clump of grass. 

"Woah..." Ino trailed off, when she looked around her. It was day time, and there were thousands of people bustling around a village market. Only the buildings were so high up and had many windows. Little trinkets glinted in the sunlight, giving it a treasure like appearance. What really surprised Ino was the giant blocks with moving pictures.

"Woah is right." TenTen said in awe. She wanted to run straight to the crowd to see what they were selling, but she was on a mission.

"I want to go..." Sakura added, eyes sparkling in hope. 

"Me to." Hinata smiled.

"As much as I want to go, we have to begin our mission." Neiji reminded. Crossing his arms, giving the girls a stern look.

"Well, we have to examine objects that are sale though, remember?" Naruto replied. He to was eager to get his hands on the sparkly squares. 

Shikamaru chuckled. Of course Naruto could find a loop hole. If something didn't go his way, he'd find another.

"He's right!" The three girls yelled in unison. "We're going to check it out!"

TenTen pulled Sakura, Hinata, and Ino quickly and blended into the crowd.

"W-wait!" Neiji yelled after them, sighing in exasperation when they didn't reply. 

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned running after them. 

"How youthful! I will also examine these strange squares!" Lee followed right after, freaking the bystanders with his bright green suit.

Sasuke muttered a 'dobe' and went into the crowd. Though he didn't show it, he was curious to see what the stores had in store for them.

Shino, Choji and Shikamaru ventured into the crowd, with Choji interested in their food.

Neiji was left there, his arm held out. He sighed again, and went to find his teammates. He only hoped that none of his friends were causing a ruckus.

To his utter horror, they were. Naruto was in an argument with Sasuke, ready to duke it out. And it was over a pair of black fingerless gloves. Naruto wanted to get it, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. He had told him that Naruto was wasting money and should spend it on something with value.

Of course Naruto wasn't going to take no for an answer, and butted heads with Sasuke.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and TenTen were glaring angrily at perverts and pummeling the ones that got to clingy, Choji was buying all kinds of snacks and storing them into his scrolls, Shikamaru was playing shoji against three players at the same time all the while yawning, Shino was letting out some of the stores insects and allowing his hive to interact with the foreign bugs, Kiba was letting kids ride on Akamaru, and Lee. Lee was the worst of them.

Neiji would never get the sight out of his head. Lee had a miniature army of kids from toddlers to teens doing the Guy pose. They were also wearing green spandex.

After a full hour of dragging his friends out of the market with bruises and bumps on his head, he finally succeeded. 

"YOU GUYS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY FOCUSED ON OUR MISSION! NOT FIGHT OVER A PAIR OF FREAKING GLOVES!" Neji screamed. The group shrank back with sheepish grins, and Sasuke had the decency to look embarrassed. 

Neiji rounded on Lee. "AND LEE STOP MAKING A GUY ARMY!" 

Naruto squawked at the sound of this, while Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke paled considerably, Choji paused the hand filled with chocolate, Sakura and Hinata fainted, and Kiba, Ino and TenTen shuddered.

"We should go rest. Our mission will officially start tomorrow." Shikamaru suggested. No one missed the word tomorrow. 

To tired emotionally to object Neiji nodded. They stayed at a cheap hotel, falling asleep after have dinner. 

The next morning the four team parted ways and headed to their respected mission locations.

With Team 7:

"Alright, we need to get onto the Hunter exam ship. They said it be on Whale island, so we need to get there early." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke was reading the island's map.

"There's a ship that's leaving in a couple of minutes. It'll go to Whale island. We should leave now." Sasuke said, picking up his scrolls and ran towards the docks. 

Naruto and Sakura trailed behind silently, getting a few looks at the way they ran. In minutes they arrived at their destination and payed for their tickets. 

With Team 8:

"This is going to take some time, but we have to go to Meteor City. That's where the troupe was last seen." Shino informed, pushing up his glasses. 

"That's fine, we can handle it right Akamaru?" Kiba questioned his partner. Akamaru barked in agreement, and lick Kiba's hand.

"It's alright with me as well. This is our mission after all." Hinata said. 

"Let's get going then. We should be able to travel a quarter way there if we keep a steady pace. Let me know when you get tired." Shino said, accepting his teammate's answers. He took off a few bugs on the look out for potential enemies.

With Team 10:

"The first thing we need to get is a license. It'll be a drag but one of us needs to know how to sail a boat. Plus we need a few valuable items to pull this off." Shikamaru sighed, heading to the trader's shops. 

"I can learn how. You can do all the paperwork, and Ino will be the one to find the treasures." Choji offered. 

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing to the plan. 

With Team Gai:

"Yorknew holds auctions all the time, and have lots of rich people. They'll hold an auction in the next few months and I want to establish steady relationships before then." Neji said.

"I have no objections. We need to get in touch with the people who run the auction as well. Kazekage-sama wants use to examine the artifacts." TenTen added.

"Yes we must do both actions quickly. If we don't meet the requirements, then we shall run 100 laps around the city!" Lee shouted. 

TenTen snorted. "You mean you'll run around the city 100 times?" 

Lee paid no attention and was spouting off all the punishments he'd give himself.

"Lee, focus. We need to leave now. It'll take at least a week to get to Yorknew, and the next auction happens soon." Neiji butt in, effectively stopping Lee's rants.

"Right!" Lee took off running to the boats, but halted when he remembered he didn't know which one to get on.

"It's this one Lee." TenTen gestured to the farthest boat from them.

"Right!" Lee repeated, running ahead, a trail of dust left in his wake.

Shaking their heads, TenTen and Neiji ran after Lee.

With Team 7:

The boat ride to Whale Island took over an hour, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura managed to get to the ship for the examinees on time. 

Now you would say it's very hard to get Naruto angry about rude comments directed to him and his team, but the words the other exam participants said to Sakura was enough to push(more like punch) them off the boat and let out some of his bloodlust.

Rewind a couple of seconds, and here's what you get.

"Hehe. Look a little girly decided to play with the big boys." A man with wide shoulders and a huge build snickered to his friends. 

"Tch. Why is she even here? Bet she'd cry if her friends got hurt. Those boys wouldn't last a chance against us." Another taunted.

All of them watched her like a hawk, also giving some perverted looks to Sakura.

Sakura of course heard them, but ignored the group of five. It was annoying, since they were so biased against her, especially when they thought she was the type to cry in the face of danger.

"Ignore them." Sasuke stated, glaring at the men.

It only caused them to laugh even harder. 

"Ohh, the little boy is sticking up for his girlfriend? How pitiful. What a damsel!" This time a skinny mohawked guy mocked. "Hahahaha! Bet they're secretly noobs in this line of business. Sorry kids, but you aren't strong enough to even the smallest damage to us. Even if you tried, you'd never be able to hold your own against the hunters." 

Naruto had enough. These people had no idea what they'd gone through! How dare they mock them! 

In a blink of an eye, Naruto had one of the men(if they could even be called that) pulled all the way to his tip-toes against the edge of the ship, ready to drop into the water. 

"Don't ever say that again or you'll regret it." Naruto growled. His bangs were covering his eyes, giving him a dark look that surprised the group.

The man held up started to laugh, and his buddies joined in.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" 

Naruto smirked in response as he said his next word. "This." Reeling his hand back, he threw the man out of the ship and far out into the sea. He repeated the action till all the accomplices were gone.

"Wow dobe. Never pegged you to be that type." Sasuke said after a short silence. 

Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah well they were disrespecting my teammates and I couldn't let that happen." Naruto turned serious. "Especially all the training we put ourselves through."

"Naruto, you should have let me try out my new techniques!" Sakura pouted, fake glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah, but that'd just take away my fun." Naruto replied grinning evilly and sadistically.

It was true. Naruto had gotten a tad bit sadistic over the past few years, but not enough to deem him unstable, or unable to work with a clear mind.

"Hmph! Well, it'd been a perfect opportunity. I'm going inside." Sakura stomped in fake sadness and went inside. 

"She's energetic as ever." Naruto commented. Sasuke hummed in agreement. 

Naruto jerked his head towards Sasuke. "Oi teme, are not using words again?!"

"Hn."

"Use your words!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." 

It went on like this till the sky darkened and the winds blew stronger. Not wanting to get wet from the incoming rain, Naruto and Sasuke went inside. 

The boat rocked violently against the waves, and everyone, save a few, were heaving, unconscious, or sick to their stomach.

That's when an old man ordered team 7, a feminine looking boy, a man with glasses and a suitcase, and a young boy with spiky black but tipped green hair to follow him to the captain's deck.

"Tell what your names are, and why your taking the Hunter Exams." The captain started.

Naruto smiled and began his introduction first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I came to the Hunter Exams to find something!"

The captain stared at him for a few seconds and nodded.

Sakura went next. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I also have the same goal."

Sasuke finished for the group. "And I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I also came to look for something. Though after receiving my hunter license." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not saying anything. I refuse, and it's a personal matter." The blonder hair boy said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah that's right!" The other man agreed, turning his head the other way.

"But why?" An innocent voice questioned them, and everyone turned to the twelve year old. "Didn't he ask?"

"Well, for one, it's not his business, and two, he's not the examiner!" The blonder haired boy replied. 

"You can tell him for all I care." The suited man added.

"Well, I'm Gon! And the reason I joined why to find out why my father left me for the Hunters!" 

"Eh!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

Both were surprised that Gon wanted to take the Hunters Exam just to find out why his dad left him. 

"Ano, can't you just look him up or something?" Sakura questioned. There had to be a list of hunters and their information, right? Or some type of records. 

"Hm, but I don't know anything about him. Not what he looks like, his height, or any of his friends! So going through the Hunters Exam seems like a good option." Gon replied, completely believing in his theory. 

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. Well, they couldn't stop him from taking the exams. 

Next to them, Sasuke quietly sighed, wanting to get the conversation over with. He was bored out of his mind, and he didn't want to stay inside the cold room anymore. 

"Let's move on." The captain interrupted. He glanced at the last two participants. 

The blond sighed and introduced himself. "I'm Kurapika."

On the other side of Gon, stood the suited man. "And I'm Leorio."

The captain nodded. "I believe you both said you weren't going to give me a reason of taking the exam. Is that correct?"

"Yes." 

"Very well. Katsuo, tell the examination that we have two more dropouts." The captain ordered. 

Leorio and Kurapika turned to the older man in shock. Behind them, team 7 had questioning gazes. 

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked, staring at the captain. 

"You haven't figured it out?" The captain replied smugly, blowing a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes, and began to explain. 

"The Hunter Examination has already begun."

Sakura nodded to herself. It made sense. The Hunter Exams were there to single out selected individuals worthy of the title 'Hunter'. Of course it wouldn't have been easy. 

"What?!" Kurapika and Leorio waited for the answer. 

"There are many hunter wannabes as much as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on the ship had to withdraw."

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika gasped, not expecting this. 

"Efficient." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. Naruto agreed silently next to him.

The captain continued. "If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question." 

There was a small minute of silence, as Kurapika closed his eyes, ready to tell his story.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika started. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals."

Sasuke whipped his head around to stare at Kurapika. He knew the loss of losing one's family. 

"I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika opened his eyes again, and made eye contact with the captain. His eyes were filled with hatred and determination.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Besides him, Naruto clenched his fists. He did not want another person going after revenge. He knew hat revenge did to a person. He also knew Sasuke still wanted to go after his brother.

Yes, Sasuke wouldn't defect from his village or abandon his comrades again, but he still wanted revenge. 

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. When he looked at her, she shook her head. She knew he was going to rant about how revenge wouldn't benefit Kurapika. 

Naruto reluctantly sighed, and agreed he wouldn't interfere. He didn't know Kurapika, and he was there for a mission. 

"So you want to become a bounty Hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away you life." The captain narrowed his eyes. 

Kurapika closed his eyes again. "I do not fear death. I fear that only my rage will fade over time." Kurapika's eyes flashed red before disappearing back into its dark brown.

Sakura watch Naruto and Sasuke worriedly. She knew what her teammates went through when Naruto brought Sasuke back.

Her eyes roamed over Gon and Leorio. Sakura was sure those two would become companions with Kurapika. She peered at Kurapika. 

Would he abandon them if he was given the chance? If he even became friends with them? Sakura shook her thoughts out. 

Kurapika wasn't old Sasuke. She knew almost nothing of him and his personality. 

"So in other words, you want revenge." Leorio summarized. He lifted his arms smiling smugly. "Does that require you to become a Hunter?"

"That may be the stupidest question I've heard, Leorio." Kurapika responded, talking lightly. 

Leorio's tongue clicked in irritation. "That's Leorio-san to you!" 

"Places accessible only to Hunters...Information otherwise unobtainable...Actions otherwise impossible...There are more reasons than you brain could possibly handle."

As Kurapika spoke, Leorio grew more angry and annoyed. 

Team 7 silently watched the rest of the situation unfold. It was starting to get amusing, and Naruto no longer held thoughts of Kurapika's revenge.

He decided to let Kurapika do want he wanted. However he was concerned with something. Team 8, his comrades would eventually be targeted. 

Realizing this news, Naruto whispered into his partners' ears.

"I'll send a message to them." Sasuke whispered bak, not taking his eyes off the quarreling duo.

"Hey!" Gon butt in. He waved an arm in front of Leorio's face. "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"

At this question, Leorio calmed down. "Me? I'll make it short." Leorio's hands went into his pockets. "I want money."

Sakura's brows furrowed as she observed Leorio. Sakura didn't believe it was the whole truth. There was another reason.

Leorio straightened his back, smiling widely. "Money can get you everything!" He grew excited as he explained. "A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika insulted, ruining Leorio's rant.

Slowly, Leorio turned to face Kurapika. 

"That's three times now." Leorio growled. "Step outside. I'll end that filthy Kurta bloodline here and now."

Sakura gasped, as Sasuke held Naruto back from attacking Leorio.

In the shinobi nations, clans were important, and keeping them all alive was one of the villages' priorities. Hearing that someone would end a clan was not taken lightly. There was an unspoken rule that those who did were immediately watched by several ANBU. If they were deemed a threat, they would be executed.

So when Leorio decided to 'end' Kurapika's clan, Naruto instinctively went to protect Kurapika. 

"Take that back Leorio!" Kurapika shouted.

Leorio swung open the door, pausing at the blond's words. 

"Take it back!" Kurapika glared. 

"That's Leorio-san to you." Leorio walked out, Kurapika following.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in apology. He hadn't meant to try and go after Leorio.

When it was clear Naruto wasn't going to do anything, Sasuke let him go. 

"Hey boys! I'm not finished yet!" The captain called after them.

"Just let them go." Gon said. He was staring at the door. "Mito-san once told me if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry." 

Gon smiled at the captain. "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves." 

"Captain!" A crew mate pointed out the window. "L-look!"

The captain gasped, drawing team 7's attention. Sakura leaned to the side to get a better look.

Outside, a large storm was brewing. Waves were getting higher and higher, crashing into each other, making the boat rock harshly. A few miles away, a mini water tornado was swirling, ready to crash into the boat.

"If we get caught in that water spout, the ship will sink." Katsuo stated worriedly. 

"Lower the sails!" The captain commanded. 

"Hai!"

"I'll help too!" Gon volunteered. 

"Us too." Sakura said. 

In surprise, everyone in the room jumped. They had forgotten the three were there, and didn't sense them when they hid in the shadows of the room. 

"Come with me!" Katsuo led Gon and team 7 out on deck where other crew members ran trying to raise the sails.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto took their own sails, pulling the rope that connected to the sheets, and tied them to the nearest post. 

When they finished, they ran to the other side of the deck to find Kurapika and Leorio.

Team 7 managed to avoid the crashing wave and not get drenched further. 

They stood to the side where Kurapika was confronting Leorio.

"Take back what you said! Take back what you said, and I'll forgive you Leorio."

"How many times do I need to say it? You should show me some respect. I won't back down" Leorio answered, hands still in pockets.

Leorio drew a pocket dagger, and got into position. 

"Then I have no choice." Kurapika took out his bokken swords.

"Who do you think will win?" Sakura asked her teammates. Sasuke 'hned' earning a groan from Naruto. He had went back to no talking again.

"I'm not sure. Both seem to have a good grasp of basic combat. Leorio is holding his knife lightly, which will help him switch its positions. Kurapika is holding his swords in confidence, and his stance his steady, not wavering one bit." Naruto answered, observing the two.

Suddenly the three ninjas felt an incoming presence. Katsuo was flying towards them while hanging onto the rope. None of the members seemed to reach out to him. 

In fact, they were waiting for Leorio and Kurapika to take charge. 

Sakura calculated that with how fast he was going, catching him would give him whiplash, and could break his legs. So the next best option were the two fighters who could grab onto him when he started to slow down.

Another energy came behind, and Gon flew past them ready to haul Katsuo back onto the ship.

Sasuke didn't think he would be able to help, but when Kurapika and Leorio failed to stop Katsuo, Gon flew past them and grabbed on.

Taking the opportunity, Kurapika and Leorio managed to get to Gon.

Katsuo was unconscious when he came back on board, and Sakura examined him to make sure he was fine. 

After checking, team 7 went inside of the ship, ready to change out of their soaked clothes. 

A few hours later, the storm cleared up. Team 7 walked out, as Leorio finished his apology.

"So you guys made up?" Naruto asked grinning. They nodded.

"I like you guys!" A deep voice sounded behind them. It was the captain. "I'll take responsibility for bringing you six to the port closest to the exam site." 

"What about you test?" Gon inquired. The captain stopped walking up the deck stairs. 

"Like I said, it's my decision to make." The captain smirked. "And all six of you pass!" 

Gon cheered, and Naruto gave a thumbs up to the captain. 

Things were finally getting started!


End file.
